


The Great Escape

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Short, old fic, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Draco attempts to escape from his boyfriend’s clutches





	1. Chapter 1

It was nearly midnight. There was not a sound in the bedroom save for the soft ticking of the alarm clock on his bedside table. Draco stared at the ceiling, quiet as a church mouse while he waited for Harry’s breathing to deepen.  
  
His boyfriend nuzzled into his neck with a contented sigh and his hold on Draco’s waist tightened reflexively. Then he fell still and Draco heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
 _Finally_.  
  
Harry was asleep.  
  
It wasn’t that Draco didn’t appreciate Harry’s...attentions. He hadn’t been raised in the most affectionate household and as much as he disliked admitting to it, Draco rather enjoyed being kissed and fussed over and made much of. Harry was frank and uninhibited in his appreciation and had no trouble showing it— whether in public or in the privacy of their bedroom. Draco liked it, he really did.  
  
That being said, it was midnight and Draco was trapped under his sleeping,  _heavy_  boyfriend with an arm tucked firmly around him and a muscular leg pinning him in place. Harry nuzzled at his neck, making contented purring noises all the while and Draco groaned in dismay.  
  
Right. If he wanted a night of peaceful, uninterrupted sleep, he was going to have to be very careful and very,  _very_  quiet. So Draco took a few more minutes to centre himself and to make sure Harry was still asleep. Then he got to work.  
  
Harry had a firm grip and he sure as hell didn’t want to let go, but slowly and surely Draco was able to coax him into moving his arm. He heaved a sigh of relief as he wriggled out of Harry’s grip, only to find that the rest of him was still trapped under his boyfriend’s leg. Draco huffed irritation and resumed his squirming. Harry mumbled belligerently and he stiffened in alarm. But Harry just curled into his pillow and snored.  
  
Thank Merlin...  
  
It took a while but finally, Draco was able to extricate himself. One more twist and then he edged away from Harry and flopped back on his pillows with a grin, revelling in his freedom. Oh, it was glorious. He could breathe and move again and Draco had never been so grateful for the simple things.  
  
He threw his arm out, still caught up in the heady rush of liberation...  
  
...and knocked the alarm clock over.  
  
The thrice damned thing fell with a loud crash and Harry’s eyes snapped open. He got up and looked around with sleepy, bleary eyes.  
  
“Whassamatter?” he demanded, his voice gruff with sleep.  
  
 _Damn it!_  
  
“Nothing,” Draco soothed, stroking Harry's hair and pushing him back on the bed. He had to fight to keep a frantic note out of his voice. “Go to sleep, Harry. It’s okay...”  
  
Harry hummed in acquiescence and settled down. Then his brow furrowed as he realised that Draco was on the other side of the bed. “What’re you doin’ there?” he mumbled, reaching out and grabbing Draco’s arm to pull him over. “Get over here.”  
  
Draco groaned inwardly and tried to reason with him. If there was even a chance Harry would just go back to sleep without manhandling him again, he would take it. “I’m right here,” he murmured hastily. “Go to sleep, Harry. I’m not going anywhere. I’m just...”  
  
“Draco.” Harry was scowling stubbornly and his tone brooked no argument. “Come  _here._ ”  
  
Draco sighed in defeat and sidled over. Harry hummed happily and settled down again. His arm wrapped around Draco in a death grip and his head rested on Draco’s chest. “Better,” he mumbled approvingly. “Sleep now.”  
  
“Yes, Harry,” Draco muttered. Harry petted his hair and pressed an affectionate kiss to his nipple. Draco hissed as Harry’s tongue accidentally brushed the sensitive bud, making his cock jerk in eager anticipation.  
  
But Harry was already snoring again, deep in sleep.  
  
Brilliant.  
  
Draco gave up and closed his eyes, making himself as comfortable as possible. Well, tomorrow was another day. Sooner or later he  _would_  free himself and get a good night’s sleep; he would see to it that he did. Harry growled as if sensing his rebellious thoughts and swung a leg over him again.  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
Then again, maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was confused. This by itself wasn’t a very worrisome state of affairs because Harry was almost always confused when it came to his moody boyfriend. But for some reason, things felt different this time. Draco had been snarky and snappish all day and Harry just had this hunch that  _he_  was somehow responsible.  
  
That being said, he couldn’t think of a single thing he could have done to send Draco into such a strop. He had been perfectly fine last night. In fact as Harry recalled, Draco had been very amenable last night. They had kissed and shagged and kissed again and gone to bed with dopey, sated smiles on their faces. Harry felt brilliant—rested and refreshed. So, why had Draco woken up on the proverbial wrong side of the bed?  
  
“Okay, I’ll just come out and ask,” Harry finally declared. “What did I do?”  
  
“You know perfectly well what you did,” Draco grumbled, rubbing his eyes viciously.  
  
Harry frowned. Obviously, lack of sleep wasn’t doing wonders for Draco’s mood. “Maybe you should go to bed,” he suggested helpfully.  
  
Draco glared daggers at him. “Oh, you would  _love_  that, wouldn’t you?”  
  
None of this was making sense to him and Harry would very much have liked to figure it out, but Draco was obviously in no mood to talk. “I’m just saying a nap will do you good,” he coaxed gently. “You look knackered, love.”  
  
“And whose fault is  _that?_ ” Draco practically snarled at him.  
  
Harry blinked. “I...sense that you’re implying it’s mine but I don’t really see how?”  
  
“Is that right?” Draco sneered. “Well, allow me to enlighten you then. It  _is_  your fault that I look and feel like complete shite today because  _you_  used me as a bloody pillow all night!”  
  
What?  
  
“What?” Harry blurted. “But...but why didn’t you just push me off or move away or something?”  
  
“I tried! You snuggled me into submission, you brute!”  
  
Oh. Harry pursed his lips to hide a grin. He really shouldn’t be amused by this. Poor Draco had obviously had a rough night. But really, how could he  _not_  find it funny?  
  
“And now you’re laughing!” Draco shrilled indignantly.  
  
“I’m not!” Harry protested, grabbing him by the shoulders before he could storm off in a strop. “I’m not, love. I swear. I’m just...I’m  _so_  sorry. I didn’t mean to...er, inconvenience you like that. Please forgive me?”  
  
Draco huffed and turned his face away, sniffing disdainfully when Harry kissed his cheek. But he did lean against Harry, just a bit. Harry smiled into Draco’s neck as he continued his ministrations, kissing his way down Draco’s throat. “Poor thing,” he cooed between kisses. “You must be exhausted.”  
  
“I didn’t sleep a wink all night,” Draco confirmed sulkily, tipping his head back to give Harry better access to his neck.  
  
“That’s awful,” Harry murmured as sincerely as he possibly could. He bit his lip to stifle another chuckle and pulled Draco into his arms. “Merlin, I feel like such an arse.”  
  
“You should,” Draco replied. “And that’s not all you did either.”  
  
“What else did I do?”  
  
“You... got me all hot and bothered and then you fell asleep again.”  
  
Harry winced. Clearly, he had a lot of making up to do. Well, no time like the present. “Come on,” he said, helping Draco up. “Let’s get you to bed.”  
  
“Not sleepy,” Draco muttered sullenly, clearly intent on being difficult.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and pushed him towards the bedroom. “You will be when I’m through with you,” he promised.  
  
Draco followed without any more protests.

* * *

  
“Harry...oh Merlin...please, just...  _Harry_...”  
  
Draco’s breathy gasps quickened and moans spilt from his lips as Harry sucked gently at the head of his cock. Draco whined and his hands tightened into Harry’s hair, pushing him further. Harry obliged and took Draco in his throat in one fluid motion.  
  
His throat clenched around Draco’s hard, slick length and that was it. Draco thrust into his throat, arching and moaning as his climax hit. He flopped back on the bed, panting like he’d just run a marathon. Harry swallowed around Draco’s softening cock, drawing another hiss from him. Draco whined in weak protest and Harry released him, crawling his way up to kiss Draco’s lips.  
  
“All better now?” he asked, his voice still hoarse from his exertions. Draco looked up at him and his sleepy, sated expression said it all. Harry chuckled fondly and kissed his forehead. “Go to sleep,” he ordered, pulling the blankets over Draco and tucking him in.  
  
“What about you?” Draco demanded, even as he curled up with a grateful sigh.  
  
“Later,” Harry replied firmly, settling down beside him. “But first, you’re taking a nap. You can barely keep your eyes open.” He moved to put his arm around Draco and pull him over before remembering that that was precisely the sort of thing that had kept Draco up last night.  
  
Right, none of that.  
  
Harry sighed regretfully and ruffled Draco’s hair instead. “I’ll be right here,” he murmured, shifting back a bit. “On my side of the bed. You just get your rest, okay?”  
  
His eyes widened in surprise when Draco kicked the blankets off and sidled over, settling into Harry’s shoulder with a contented sigh. His arm wrapped around Harry’s waist as he snuggled in. Harry blinked down at the blond head nestled against him, absolutely flummoxed.  
  
“Um, Draco? What...”  
  
“Say one word and I’ll hex you into next week,” Draco informed him. He closed his eyes and in seconds, he was fast asleep.  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry grinned. There was no response from Draco save for a contented hum, so Harry kissed his forehead and settled down beside him. In no time at all he was asleep as well, with Draco curled up securely in his arms.


End file.
